We Accept The Love We Think We Deserve
by fdorman18
Summary: Amanda and Sam have been best friends for years. Eddie and Aaron only just met. Can these four people form friendships/relationships without all the highschool drama? Read it and see! (Please post reviews! I really appreciate your support)
1. Chapter 1

We Accept The Love We Think We Deserve Chapter 1:

Sam's POV: As Samantha walked up to her best friends house she flashed back on old memories. She had always felt a twinge of jealousy for Amanda. Even as a child Amanda had been gorgeous. Long blonde hair that formed into golden ringlets. She was always the popular kid, and not because she bullied people and fought her way there, but because she was nice. She made sure to befriend everyone she met. She always took the lead. Samantha wasn't only jealous of her looks and confidence, but it seemed to Samantha that Amanda always got the all the guys. They were tripping over themselves just to talk to Amanda... "Forget it," she mumbled to herself, "you'll never be as good as her." When she arrived at the front door to Amanda's old fashioned gothic mansion, her best friend opened the door to meet her. "SAM!" exclaimed Amanda, "what took you so long? I have been waiting for," she glanced at her new expensive iPhone 5, "eighteen minutes!"

"I'm soooo sorry! I would've been here earlier but my car wouldn't start so my mom had to drop me off!" Sam explained clearly exasperated.

"Whatever, but we have to hurry or we'll be late!" Amanda replied.

"I don't know why you set me up like this but you know I don't like surprises! Especially ones that include a guy!" Sam said.

"Aww c'mon! Double dates are cute, and I promise that you will love Aaron! Besides me and Eddie both agree that y'all would be perfect together!" Amanda assured her.

"Whatever, but I'm going to blame it on you when this whole plan goes down the drain!" Sam said back and stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"Okay sure! But it won't! Come on! Get in we will be late!"

Sam got in her best friends white convertible Mercedes. "Let's go!," Sam said with a sudden optimistic point of view on the situation. She was excited to see the surprises the night held for her...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aaron's POV

"Eddie why are you making me do this?" Aaron asks his best friend sitting in the driver's seat of a brand new Chevy Silvarado truck.

"I'm not making you do anything, but if you don't come tonight you will break Sam's heart. And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Oh Eddie please remind me why we're friends..." Aaron sarcastically replied feeling used.

"Because I was the only one who talked to you your first day here in New Orleans!" Eddie reminded him.

"If Samantha is some ugly retard, I will never talk to you again." Aaron assured him.

"Then you'd better savor our last words." Eddie joked. Aaron looked at him horrified. Eddie let out a loud cackling laugh. "I was just kidding, Aaron! She's gorgeous!" Eddie said. "Don't you dare tell Amanda I said that!" He continued.

"Okay! I won't as long as Samantha's pretty! If she's not then Amanda finds out the way you feel about her best friend!" Aaron replied.

"Deal. I promise you will love her! By the end of the night you will have found a new girl to smooch with." Eddie teased.

"Oh shut up!" Aaron friendly snapped back as they arrived at the restaurant where their double date would be. Aaron suddenly got excited to meet Samantha. She sounded nice and pretty so what wasn't to like right? Well dang was he wrong...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amanda's POV:

When they arrived at the restaurant Amanda noticed Eddie's truck and parked next to it. She was disappointed when she didn't find him in it. As they were walking through the parking lot Amanda glanced at Sam who was looking awfully nervous. "Hey," she said to Sam, "you'll be fine."

Sam looked up surprised. "Oh I know, thanks..." Samantha replied smoothing down her hair. Amanda grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her towards the door. "C'mon!" Amanda told her. When they got inside she let go of Sam and walked towards Eddie. "Hey beautiful," Eddie whispered in her ear, and secretly stealing a glance at Sam...

Aaron's POV:

When Amanda and Sam walked in it took all Aaron had to keep his mouth closed so it didn't hang open in awe at Sam. Eddie was right she was beautiful. Long dark born hair, big brown eyes, and the cutest dimples. He caught himself staring and looked away.

Sam's POV:

"Oh my God he's gorgeous!" She whispered to Amanda when she had finally detached herself from Eddie. "What did I tell you?!" Amanda responded. 'Not as gorgeous as Eddie, but he'll do,' she told herself glancing between the two guys.


End file.
